(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving broadcasting, and more particularly, to a channel configuration and a signaling method for providing new broadcasting services, such as UHDTV and 3DTV, from a broadcasting transmitting apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as transition from analog TV to digital TV is taking place in most major advanced nations, interest in a new broadcasting service development after the digital TV service has increased. Technology development for providing a more realistic and definite new broadcasting service than a broadcasting service from the existing DTVs, such as 3DTV and UHDTV, has been conducted. However, to expand the base of the new broadcasting service, there is a need to provide the new broadcasting service while still allowing compatibility with the existing HDTV service.
Generally, the broadcasting service is largely provided based on two standard methods. An example of the two standard methods may include a video/audio compression method and transmission methods for each medium (terrestrial wave, cable, satellite, and the like). Since a digital broadcasting receiver or the DTV which is installed in a viewer's house is fabricated based on the standard methods, when a new video/audio compression method or transmission method for a new broadcasting service is introduced as a standard, the existing broadcasting receiver or the DTV may not be used. This corresponds to the case in which the analog TV is being replaced by the digital TV. Therefore, when the broadcasting standard is enacted, a lot of time and costs are required to change the enacted standard, such as the transition to digital. Therefore, this makes it hard to quickly introduce a new broadcasting service requiring a new video/audio compression method or a new transmission method.
To easily introduce new services, such as the 3DTV and UHDTV services, backward compatibility which does not affect the existing DTV service needs to be provided. The backward compatibility means providing new services without changing the existing broadcasting system, such as replacement of the receiver or the TV. For example, when the UHDTV or 3DTV service is provided through any broadcasting channel, the existing broadcasting receiver (or TV) may view the general DTV service and the new receiver (or TV) may view the UHDTV or 3DTV service.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.